Harry Potter: of Good and Bad
by MicHa3l.Ang3Lo
Summary: This is my try to a, new Harry Potter...this my first try on writing my own HP so go easy on me...  No pairing yet, but maybe something will get established in third year or so...any way i gave Draco a twin sister...who knows how she can change things.


Harry Potter : of good and bad

Prologue: Of stories and facts.

It was one of the saddest and happiest days in the different Wizarding communities all across the United Kingdom. Today October 31st of 1981, the dark wizard, Voldemort has finally been vanquished, to all their surprises by non other than 1-year old Harry James Potter of Godric's hollow. Sadly however this boy lost both his parents in the process.

Well for everyone all of that is just the dirty business of being caught up on the war.

In the grandest room of an old castle sat two men, one was particularly younger and wore silk robes of mourning black with matching tie and boots, this was Baron Sirius Black of the most ancient and noble house of black. Across him sitting behind an enormous and beautiful wooden table was Albus Dumbledore, Bearer of the Order of Merlin(1st class), Grand Sorceror, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Howarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Tonight drama unfolds as Sirius Black tells of the greatest mistake he has done to date.

"Sirius, why did you not tell me of the change of plans?"

"Albus, i'm sorry but we thought the less people knew of it the better," Sirius began " and i still don't trust that oily snake you keep around as a pet" he spat.

"Ah Sirius if only you knew of Severus' grief tonight"

"Alright for once i'll drop it about Snape but tonight though...what are we to do with Wormtail? The treacherous bastard got away!" Sirius was losing a bit of color in his face now.

"We shall find him and do the right thing Sirius but we should look first to the greater matter at hand, I have sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry from the house, and I trust you to raise him as any pureblood scion should be raised," with a slight twinkle in his eye Albus continued "but please refrain from making him pig-headed and arrogant" with a sudden stern voice.

"Of course Albus, you deal with the politics and I deal with our un." Sirius Said, with a matching grin that the old headmaster knew so well.

"Very well Sirius, do you have the old Black Manor readied for your god-son?"

"Yes, of course, Kreecher has already received my orders to clean up and fix my brother's room so that Harry can have it, I think he almost cried when i told him to do it" with the sudden after thought.

A soft knock was heard outside the office as the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"Come in Rubeus." The old man stated.

A giant of a man entered the room. He was wearing a great moleskin overcoat and a sling on his side.

"Good evenin' Professor Dumbledore sir," with a small bow to the headmaster. "evenin' Padfoot" with a nod to Sirius.

"evening Hagrid, I hope there were no complications with the portkeys?" Albus asks.

"None sir, they worked perfectly sir" Hagrid beemed at the aging Wizard.

"Very good" muttered the professor, "And Harry, Hagrid?" he continued.

"ah, just fell asleep a few minutes after i picked im up sir" Said Hagrid presenting a little boy asleep in the sling around his shoulder. "try not to wake im" he added fondly.

"Yes, of course Rubeus" Albus smiled at the half-giant with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sirius, if you please." Said the headmaster while giving the boy to his god father.

"Thanks Albus, and thank you Hagrid" taking the boy from Albus as he would hold a precious glass vase or crystal. After the proper goodbyes Sirius left on his motor bike to get home.

While all around Wizarding Britain glasses were raised with shouts and cheers to "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.(1)

5 years after that frightful night Harry Potter lays asleep in his room.

He was dreaming again. The woman was here, he can here the scream. He knew her. He has to save her. But then a cloaked man stands before him, Laughing. It was a high cold pitched laugh, it was mocking him, daring him to get to the woman. He pushes him, as he does, that green blinding flash of light comes and...he wakes up. The sun was shining just outside his window a stray beam was on his face.

This was Harry James Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter. He knew none of those things yet of course, to him he was just a normal 6-year old, well a normal well-to-do 6 year old anyway. Getting up to go to school every day, dealing with homework, trying to make friends.

Sirius had just dropped him off to his grade-school, kissing his forehead and telling him to be good before he went off to work.

Well here was another day in his life.

. Bullies, of course bullies, it was in every kids handbook to deal with bullies. This bully though was, for him anyway, the biggest, fattest one around and he was out to get him. He never really did understand why Dudley Dursley always picked on him and why his father never told him off when he sees him. He did know they were cousins though, on his mother's side, why he hated Harry no one knew. He was particularly the very reason Harry had very few friends, Dudley usually bullied anyone that would talk or play with Harry, thankfully though he still had a couple of friends Dudley couldn't scare away. Hermione Granger, daughter of a couple of dentists, she was the smartest girls in the year. Everyone, including Harry looked up to her in academic matters. Harry himself worked hard so that Sirius would be proud of him even though his godfather insists that he is always proud of him, no matter what. Harry was still third in his class in academics, but when it came to sports like football, he was proud to say he was the best in the team. His other friend was Dennis Hapinsheir, who was a son of a very prominent business man. He could get anything he wanted but all of those things didn't matter to him since his parents rarely got to spend time with him. In short because of his status as 'Dudley's punching bag', Hermione's reputation of being 'the class know-it-all' and well Dennis was the oddball who didn't fit in they were the outcasts of the class.

He would never tell any of this to Sirius, after all he didn't want to be called a tattle-tale and besides he can take care of Dudley, sometimes...when he was too much.

Well that part was weird, to say the least. Meaning very, very weird. Once when Dudley made Hermione cry and punched Dennis multiple times in the body to get him to cry(Dennis didn't cry though, he was one though nut). Harry confronted him and demanded a one-on-one well you could never trust Dudley Dursley to keep his word so, after being ganged up on after two punches and a wave of some weird energy Dudley and his gang was all across the field, on their backs.

Well that was months ago and Dudley hopefully hasn't forgotten that ordeal yet. Any way back to Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shout before dragging Dennis to where Harry stood.

"Hey Hermione, try not to drop Dennis though" Harry jokingly comment on the laughable scene before him.

"'Mornin' Harry" Dennis says with a smile straightening as Hermione let's go of him.

"Hey, Dennis, ready for another day?" as the trio walks up the stairs to their room.

"Ready as i'll ever be, i guess" he mumbles.

After a half-hour into the class Dennis was already drawing on the back of his notebook, not paying any attention to the teacher, which affected Hermione greatly.

"Dennis!" she whispered sharply, "stop that! And pay attention"

'Hermione can be a bit motherly sometimes', Harry thought.

"But he isn't saying much that we don't know already 'Mione" Dennis argued.

'Here we go again' Harry thought.

And off went his two friends, bickering in whispers. Harry was looking at the teacher whilst counting in his head before the teacher noticed them.

'1...2...3...4...and go' as he thought 'go' the teacher calls Hermione's and Dennis' attentions and warns them before going droning on about their grammar lessons.

After the bell rings sending them off to Recess...

"You know, you both bicker more than married couples sometimes", Harry commented to both his friends as they both(angrily mind you) shouted, " of course not" to both his ears. As Harry recovered from the ear assault he hugs both his friends and together they fight their way to the canteen to get something to eat.

Tomorrow was November 10th and it would be Dennis' 7th birthday, and to make up for all the lost time, his parents will be throwing him a surprise party, and the whole class was invited, sadly even Dudley.

**_That night_**

" Padfoot?"

"yes, little Prongslet?"

"could you help me wrap up Dennis' present for tomorrow?" Harry asked his god-father.

"Of course Harry" Sirius smiled, "what did you get the little 'un?"

"Ummm...a toy wand.." he sheepishly answered.

At that Sirius chuckled, "Oh really? Where did you get your model from Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"From the picture of you that hangs in our living room."

"Ahh..well how did you know that it was a wand?"

"Well you always joked about that picture, you said you were pranking someone and levitating them, isn't that dangerous?" Harry added.

"well your father never let me do anything dangerous enough that would hurt other people Harry, and one time I did, your father grounded me." Sirius added with a bit of a laugh in the end, remembering their old care-free days.

"wow! Hehehe" Harry chuckled a bit. "what's so funny Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Oh..nothing Padfoot, just the thought of you actually obeying rules" Harry chuckled after then turned to a full blown laugh.

"Hey, I can so too follow rules" Sirius said looking a a bit hurt even if he was laughing inside.

"Aaaww..Sorry Padfoot..i didn't mean to be rude" Harry apologized quickly.

"I was only kidding Harry, no harm done", Sirius then gives him a good grin.

"Now come on, finish your dinner so we can get to wrapping that present", Sirius said.

**~~~~~~_The Next Day_~~~~~**

"Hey Dennis!", Harry greeted, with a bit more gusto than normal.

"Hey Harry!, ready for the soccer game today?", Dennis asked completely forgetting about his birthday.

"Of course, when was I not ready for sports? Huh?", Harry asked, showing a confident mask, even if inside he was nervous as hell.

"Come on, Harry, we know you always get jitters every beginning of the game", Hermione commented.

"I'm that readable, huh?", Harry asked.

"Nope, it's just that i'm that smart", Hermione told him before chuckling to herself.

"Ahh...a bit full of ourselves today aren't you both?" Dennis asked finally getting back into the conversation.

"We're just, excited for today, Dennis", Harry said.

"Excited? For what exactly Harry?", Dennis asked, even if he knew the obvious answer.

"About the game later mate, Sirius will be watching too, so I'm really nervous and excited at the same time", Harry told Dennis, careful not to tell him about the surprise after the game.

"alright, boys, time to get to class...", Hermione reminded her friends.

As the trio walks up to class a sudden feeling comes upon Hermione and Harry, both not understanding where it came from, shrugged and continued their way to class.

_**Miles away-Wiltshire, England-Malfoy Manor_**

"Mum!" a little boy no older than 7 shouted to his mother. " 'Bell is annoying me again!" He continued.

"Draco", the boy's mother called," Try to talk to your Sister about those things, why don't you both ever get along? Your twins for Merlin's sake", she added with an exasperated tone.

"But Mum..." Draco continued, "She never listens to me".

"That's because i'm older than you, Dray", a girl somewhat identical to Draco said.

When Draco seemed to be thinking of a very bad retort, "Mirabelle, Draco behave yourselves please" Narcissa Told them off.

Just then the fireplace lighted green flames, and out came Lucius Malfoy came out.

"Evening all" the Malfoy Patriarch greeted his family.

"Evening, dear", his wife greeted.

"Why the long faces, children?" ,said Lucius, finally noticing the glum expression on his twins.

"Oh, nothing father, Dray just being a pain as always", Mirabelle replies after a while.

"I'm being the pain?", an outraged Draco spat "You were the one who threw my broomstick in the fountain", he snarled at his sister.

"Children please", their father coaxed, a bit worn out because of the Wizengamot meeting earlier.

"Oh, don't mind us father", Mirabelle told him in a sweet tone, "This was the reason you put our rooms in different wings of the manor, right?", the little girl continued.

Their father always being caught on surprise by his daughter's wit after chuckling replied, "Why yes dear, we knew you'd tear the place apart, whilst having your late night tantrums".

"Well it's only Dobby that suffers right?", asked Draco innocently.

"Yes Draco, he does, by the way speaking of the elf, has dinner been prepared yet?", he asked his wife.

"I'll go check, shall i?", with that Narcissa left.

"Now come children, let's read a bit, before, your mother summons us", Lucius said whilst trying to sit up straight.

This was the only activity Draco and Mirabelle agreed at. And they scampered off to get their favourite books.

-**Back with Harry-**

"That was a well played game Harry", Sirius told his god son, even if he was still getting the grips on football.

"thanks Sirius", Harry replied.

"C'mon every one let's go out to celebrate", Sirius suggested.

"I'm sorry but I can't", Dennis said, "Dad told me to come home early today.

"Oh, it's alright Dennis", Harry told his friend, knowing the very reasons why.

As they hopped inside Sirius' car, which he bought a few weeks ago, they drove off to the Hepinsheir home. Whilst in the traffic jam, Dennis saw two recognizable cars from school; he marked it as weird but quickly forgot about it and joined Harry and Hermione chatting about the game.

After a few minutes pass by they arrived to find the house dark. Upon entering the house and turning on the lights, Dennis almost fainted with the dozen shouts of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday Dennis!", he almost cried when he saw his parents there, and for the first time in a long while he cried and hugged his parents and saying," thanks Mum, thanks dad, for remembering".

**A/N: that's it for the first chapter...**

**: About the Malfoy's part there i thought that they weren't really as bad as canon right? No one can be truly that bad...anyway I also put in a sister for Draco that bullies him for a bit so that he has a reason to be a bully at Hogwarts. Any way review please...**


End file.
